One Last Chance
by hauntedpumpkin56
Summary: Snape had always known pain. Losing his childhood best-friend, being bullied by Gyriffdors and becoming a Death Eater. That is until someone comes to teach at Hogwarts. Someone that might not just teach the students but also teach Snape how to love again.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing accept my character. Anything you find familiar to the Harry Potter series is not mine. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Snape/OC**

**Romance/hurt and comfort**

**Rating: T**

I wait in my emptiness while I stand there as still as a statue. My life flashed around me as my soul ached for her. My Lily. I could never love again. The thought was a dream. A dream that would never come true. Although I desperately wanted it too. It was the beginning of September and like every year at this time the children would come back to Hogwarts. And I would have to once again take my post as potions master. Don't get me wrong I love the subject I teach but the children are a different story. Disrespectful as I think of Potter, Know-it-alls as I think of that Granger girl.

I forced myself to not think of them. Not tonight. Not ever. Tonight was a night to enjoy. It was the welcome back feast and the night everyone learns who the new teacher of the Defense against the Darks was. I had asked Dumbledore who they were but the old wizard simply said I would know soon enough, with that damn tinkle in his eye. I sigh in discontent. I look at the clock. It was time to go down to the Great Hall for the feast. I made an inward sigh. I was not looking forward to this. I looked in the mirror for the last time to make sure my ropes were in place.

Flashbacks of my nightmarish childhood came into memory. Those infamous Marauders ruined my chances of having a friend, a lover and my self-esteem. Now every time I look in the mirror all I see is what they always reminded me "oh look at Snivellus and his greasy hair! Maybe we should help him and give him a bath!" James Potter and Sirius Black would chortle. Now every time I look in the mirror I see the "greasy hair" and the "big nose". Not tonight! I refuse to think of them. I stare one more longing look, and depart from my dorm room.

I walk swiftly down the corridor to the great hall. All the magical paintings silenced when I approached; as if they were hiding something from me. I smile menacingly. As I get to the Great Hall, to my horror and awestruck; is a women sitting in my seat at the Heads table conversing with McGonagall. From what I could manage to see about her was she had Carmel brown hair. She sat up right in a no slouching position, and had impeccable manners and grace. Slowly I approach the Heads table and strain my ears to listen to the conversation.

"So you're the new Defense against the Dark Arts?" McGonagall whispered towards the new women's way.

"Yes. I will be the new teacher". The mysterious women responded. Her voice was crystal clear and no sign of self-doubting issues or stumbling like most teachers in the school have. Unlike most teachers I could see she was strong and independent. McGonagall must have sensed my arrive cause she looked up and beckoned me over to the table to sit. There was one empty chair next to the new teacher and my slytherin curiosities couldn't resist so I sat down next to her. The fragrance of woodlands and pine cones filled me. She looked over and introduced herself, clearly more confident than he ever would dream of being.

"Hello, I'm Cleo. Cleo Mirings." She says while smiling a brilliant set of white teeth, of a monster. But she was too beautiful to be a monster. She captivated me in a trance as I watch her talk more but by now I'm not listening.

I watch her talk and everything around us blends together. Like a beautiful array of magic unseen to the naked eye.

I had fallen in love with her.

The thought scared me and without thinking I rushed to get out of there. I couldn't tell if the thought of loving scared me or the thought of rejection scared me more. In my Life, I only ever loved one girl and that was Lily Evans. But she decided to reject me and my friendship for the filth named Potter. I looked over at Cleo to notice she had stopped and was looking at me with a questioning gaze. My cover was blown. She knew I wasn't listening to her. Nor did I care what she had to say probably. My cold slytherin tendencies took over. My look hardened. I gave a sharp and snide comment.

"Well what you are looking at?" making the comment come out snide and harsh. This earned me a flinch in return. She looked down at her plate of untouched food. I numbed the feeling that her look her me in return. She mumbled something that sounded quite like "nothing". But I couldn't be sure and had no intention of finding out.

I couldn't afford for her to get close. Not this year. Hard times were going to come. Voldemort was rising and nothing could get me killed; not even love.

Please tell me what you think. Review and give me suggestions. Flames are welcome.


End file.
